


What Goes Bump in the Night

by Black_Gay_Supernova



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, M/M, Multi, Rare Pairings, Slow Burn, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Gay_Supernova/pseuds/Black_Gay_Supernova
Summary: Krillin’s a small human trying to live his life, that is until a werewolf decided that his backyard was the perfect place to nearly bleed out on. The rest is history for both of them.
Relationships: Android 17/Raditz (Dragon Ball), Android 18/Bulma Briefs, Chi-Chi/Piccolo/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Krillin/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Tenshinhan/Yamcha (Dragon Ball), Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45





	1. Nursing Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Summary: While Krillin needed a distraction from his ex, that doesn’t mean God could drop a werewolf in his backyard!
> 
> I'm faking glory//Lick my lips toss my hair//And send a smile over//But I can take it from here//I'll find my own bravado 
> 
> Thoughts are Italicized   
> Song Lyrics are italicized and Underlined

Krillin was your average man, he went to work, paid his bills and was a likeable person in most eyes.

Though, he can say with confidence, that he always drew in the oddest people to be in his life. Not bad or malicious, but just odd.

Krillin has no issue with odd, he was often comforted by it.

He should know, he dated the odd woman who walked in the dojo looking for Goku and has a baby with her, who was the star of his life. Well they might not have worked out; she was still the best odd thing that happened in his life.

Despite her being the love that he never deserved, he couldn’t have been happier when she still wanted to be in his life. Even though the guilt of ending the relationship still weighed on him, they both were still on good terms. He was forever grateful.

So, when they met up for coffee with their daughter after he got out of the dojo, he just smiled and said yes faster than the speed of light. It was pleasant and warm, their daughter babbling to him as tried to share her opinion on what was happening around her.

He was always so mesmerized by how happy his little girl could be, how she looked at him with so much joy and love that it always made him weak to his knees. He wouldn’t trade her for anything in the world.

His ex’s sharp blue eyes smiled at him, “So Krillin, anyone new in your life?” It was odd to hear those words because he expected them.

It has been a year and a half since they broke up, that was 12 months and some change. Nine of those months were them expecting the birth of their daughter and another seven enjoying her little life so far. The idea of him dating hasn’t even registered yet.

He let out a smile chuckle, “I actually haven’t met anyone, you?” He took a sip of green tea to calm his nerves for the answer.

Lazuli or ‘18’ pushed blond hair out of her face and placed it behind her ear, “Me neither, especially with this little monster as a daughter.” She looked over to their daughter who was playing with the napkins.

Krillin ignored it when he felt his body relaxed because it was a tad cruel to feel happy about his ex not finding someone yet. It just wasn’t in his nature anyway, so it was an odd experience to say the least.

He smiled, “Hey don’t beat yourself up! I’m sure you’ll find someone that knocks your socks off.” Politeness was something the man has ingrained in him since he was a child. It was hard to break, especially at his big age.

The blonde-haired woman smiled, “You really think so?” She has this soft look in her eyes, it stung a little.

Krillin took another sip of green tea, “I know so. You’re a great person, you deserve love, Lazuli.” She really did deserve it.

She smiled and grabbed his hand, “That means a lot coming from you Krillin.” He ignored the warm feeling moving inside of him because it really shouldn’t be there, it was unneeded.

He gave a light squeeze, “Just as along you return the feeling back when I get me a looker, we’ll be good.” That got him a laugh in return, which still felt amazing if he was honest.

This pipped up their daughter who started babbling as she felt ignored and reached over their shared hands, which ended up giving them both a laugh.

Yeah, it was odd, but it worked, that’s all that matters.

Right?

**__________ **

Krillin soon said his goodbyes, which was a quick hug for 18 and a kiss on the cheek for his daughter, who squealed so hard it made the man’s heart flutter with adoration. After that he waved bye to them, watching them walk the other way. As his ex walked away, she told him to call her when he got home, he said he would.

As he walked the streets of West City, his mind was on the bright eyes of the woman he uses to love, how she bloomed at with the idea of finding love.

He wished he could join her, but he knew that was kind of far off. Well he wasn’t the ugliest thing out there; he wasn’t a turn your head beauty either. He was little on the short side, especially for a ‘traditional guy’ but that never bothered him, Krillin never felt like a traditional man since he was about seven. Meeting Lazuli just made him more comfortable not being traditional anymore.

Krillin felt one of his hand instinctively shift his headband, feeling it slipping. God, how long has it been since he started wearing headbands? It didn’t seem that long ago.

When he had met Lazuli, he was bald, that was mostly from his years at the temple and not really liking change. He has since let his hair grow out. It came down to his mid neck and he had fun styling it. He had taken on wearing headbands as a necessity because it pushed it back from his face. People have said they liked his hair, it felt nice.

Lazuli really liked it when his hair was growing out, she said it made him even cuter than he already was. God, that was bitter thought.

He sighed and put his hand back in his hoodie pocket, the happiness he felt already fading. The longer his mind was on his ex, the deeper his bitterness became.

It wasn’t fair for the both of them.

He scrambled in his pocket for his phone and earbuds, thinking that there was a better way to deal with his emotions. He put on bud in his ear as he scrolled on his phone until he found a good playlist to listen to.

_ I would liken to werewolf the way you left me for dead _

_ But I admit that I provided a full moon _

Krillin put his phone back in his pocket and kept on going straight, already feeling his mind somewhere else.

_ But I couple liken you to a shark the way you bit off my head  _

_ But then again I was waving around a bleeding open wound _

As the music played in the background, he moved through the crowded sidewalk, keeping to himself. He was small enough to tossed around if he wasn’t careful, so best to find ways around others. It was what he was good at anyway.

_ But we can still support each other, all we gotta do is avoid each other  _

_ Nothing wrong when a song ends in a minor key _

Krillin finally made it through the crowd and stood a streetlight, waiting for it turn green so he could walk. He met the eyes of some woman next to him and gave her a small smile and a nod, which was given back to him.

_ Nothing wrong when a song ends in a minor key  _

The light turned green and he walked across the white markings, his head still straight ahead.

_ And I could liken you to a chemical the way you made me  _

_ Compound a compound  _

_ But I’m a chemical, too _

The music still played as Krillin walked the way back home, a nice muffled distraction from his ever-moving mind. He wouldn’t admit it, but he cried like a baby when him and Lazuli broke up, barley eating and sleeping. Yeah, he was an absolute mess. The only thing that got him through the days was music, sure he cried with every song but at least it wasn’t like he was crying alone anymore. He was pretty sure that he couldn’t make tears anymore by the end of it but all he had was his music.

Now he could barely go through a day without music, while he was walking, cooking, hell sometimes he fell asleep with music if he couldn’t sleep. It was a comfort that cost him little to nothing, so there no was the harm in it.

Besides, who doesn’t like a good jam session when they need it.

_ But we can still support each other, all we gotta do’s avoid each other  _

_ Nothing wrong when a song ends in a minor key  _

_ Nothing wrong when a song ends in a minor key  _

_ Nothing wrong when a song ends in a minor key _

The song was about to end when Krillin found how familiar the area had become as he made his way thought the small neighborhood. He finally found his small house that wasn’t special but in the almost year of living there, it made him feel accomplished.

He walked up the steps of his house, passing his bluebells, red carnations, and magnolias, to his door.

Krillin took out his key, unlocked the door and went inside. He kicked off his shoes as he closed the door behind him.

 _Nothing wrong when a song ends in a minor key_ _._ The song faded out and Krillin was forced to back into reality. Great.

He took out the earbud and unplugged it from his phone, putting them back into his pocket. He finally took off his hoodie and hanging it up with the others.

Now just in his long-sleeve shirt and shorts, the outfit he wore today, he was ready to decompress from the day. He relaxed his shoulders and started massaging his neck, already feeling the stress of the day leave him.

He went over to his small kitchen and went into his fridge, trying to find something to eat. He was never the biggest eater, that what he got for living with Goku as a teen, and when he did eat, he could be really stingy.

He found some ramen that were easy enough to make and it wasn’t the heaviest on his stomach, so yeah definitely that.

**__________ **

After dinner, he started cleaning up what little mess he made, the TV noise in the background. Once he was done with that, he dried them off and out them away. He turned off the TV off as he was ready to turn in for the night.

As he was making his way to his bedroom, he felt his phone ring in his back pocket. He took it out and saw Lazuli’s name in big letters.

 _Shit, I forgot to call her._ He answered it and immediately said, “Hello?”

There was rustling on the other side of the phone before she could be heard, “Oh hey, I just wanted to make sure you home safely.” Well that was nice of her.

He chuckled and sat down on the couch’s arm, “Yeah I made it in safely, thanks for asking. What about you two?”

He then heard the squealing of his daughter in the background and a small laugh from his ex, “Well from what Marron has to say, I’d say pretty good.”

Krillin smiled at that, “Can you tell her daddy loves her and can’t wait to see her next week. I hope she’s ready to have a week of fun.” He was looking forward to having that one-on-one time with his little girl.

“I sure will, I know she can’t wait either. See you next week Krillin, get a good night’s rest.”

The man ran a hand through his hair, “Yeah see you then Lazuli. Good night.” The _I love you_ on the tip of his tongue burned but gave himself credit for not saying it.

He ended the phone call and let out a big sigh. God, when will this get easier? Will he one day feel like he could find love again and move on with his life.

Krillin then glanced over to giant sliding door that he was forced to stare at every time he went to his living room, which let him see his backyard. Really, he forgot to close his blinds again.

Giving another sigh, he walked over to it and closed it, finally having the feeling of being watched not on his mind. He looked back down at his phone and saw the time; it was almost ten. Dear god, how long was watching tv?

Well he might as well get ready for bed. He did have to train the kids tomorrow.

**__________ **

After a nice shower, and brushing his teeth, Krillin was ready for bed. He came out of the bathroom still drying off his head with a large t-shirt and shorts for sleepwear.

He threw the damp towel over the chair of his dresser once he walked over it to get a brush for his hair. He went through his wet strands while walking around his room, just trying to get the majority of it so that it can be done in the morning.

Krillin then looked out his window, showing that it was full moon tonight with a bunch of stars in the dark sky. He remembered as a child hearing the stories of how the stars out on the full moon meant that you could make wishes.

Now Krillin was completely gullible kid back then but even he didn’t believe that shit. Wishing on some star wasn’t going to make whatever he wanted to come true, that just wasn’t how the world work.

He snickered to himself, “Wishing on the moon, the things kids tell themselves.” He then has a hilarious idea, well his idea of a funny joke, which usually involved him being the butt of the joke anyway.

Still brushing his hair, he looked up at the moon, “If you’re such an all power moon, why don’t you give me a lover than?” He then dropped his brush back on the dresser and put his hands on his hips.

“I mean I’m not that picky and would probably take whatever you give me, so do your worst.” He of course he did not get answer and he just shook his head. God he was being silly now!

He walked over to his window and closed the blinds, ready to get some sleep. Once under the covers, he made sure to charge his phone and laid his head down on his pillow.

He was out like a light in minutes.

**__________ **

Have you ever felt like something was wrong? That feeling of there’s something out of place, like you need to fix something. Has this feeling followed you in your sleep, this urge of something not being right wouldn’t leave you alone? So, much that it keeps you up at night.

Well that was woke Krillin up at three am in the fucking morning. Sorry for his language but he was groggy, pissed and wanted to go back to bed. He wasn’t a good sleeper; the slightest noise can have him up at night and not even Lazuli could get him back to sleep.

So, that’s why he was up at this ungodly hour with his phone in his hand, trying to see what the fuck was bothering him. He didn’t care if he tore this his small house, he was going to get his sleep.

As he looked around, he looked around everywhere to see if anything was off or out of place. He came up empty handed and even more frustrated. There was nothing wrong, everything was turned off and where it supposed to be. He should be happy, right?

So, why was that feeling not going away?

Thinking that he was being paranoid, and it was getting the best of him, he turned on his heel and was about to go back to bed when he heard something.

It was a low moaning noise that sounded like…an animal? Human? Was there something outside? He knew that animals passed through his backyard, but none really made that noise before, most of them were quiet.

Krillin turned to where his sliding door was and then heard the noise again, this time louder. Shit.

Okay, there _was_ something outside. And whatever it was, it seemed way bigger than the deer he was used to.

 _Yeah fuck that._ He went over the closet and grabbed the bat he had for if anything that wanted to try him. Better safe and then sorry.

He slowly made his way to the sliding door, bat in one hand and his phone with 911 on speed dial in the other. Krillin pulled back one of the curtains to see what was outside and he nearly gasped at what he saw.

It was this pale guy just laying on the ground with dark long hair that seemed to defy gravity and was spiky and long. He was wearing some similar dark clothing that was tattered and littering the ground below him. But that wasn’t what really scared him, the trail of blood that glistened in the moonlight in the grass did.

Whoever this was, they were hurt, and this person was hurt bad. And no part of him would allow him to let him die like this. Believe, he has tried.

_Double shit!_


	2. Patching Up and What it Means

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Kindness comes second nature to Krillin, but everything has consequences, good and bad.
> 
> I am flesh, bones//I am skin, soul//I am human//I am sweat, flaws//I am veins, scars//I am human//Nothing more than human, Nothing more than human
> 
> Thoughts are Italicized  
> Song Lyrics are italicized and Underlined

Krillin can admit to having shitty lucky but the man bleeding out in his backyard was just downright cruel. Why did God want him to suffer so badly?

He dropped the curtain and leaned against the wall beside his sliding door because _fuck,_ this was so unfair. Resisting the urge to bang his head against the wall, he gathered his thoughts about to he was supposed to do.

He could help this poor man and ease his mind about harm coming to the man…wait, he should call the ambulance! Yeah that should work! The man gets help and Krillin doesn’t have to deal with his guilt anymore. It was perfect!

Krillin then checked on his unexpected guest and that idea was immediately met with every negative thought he could think off. What if the ambulance didn’t come in time, what if this guy dies in his backyard? He couldn’t find a new place right now and he didn’t want to look in his backyard and remember his cowardliness.

While clenching the bat to his chest, Krillin took a deep breath. He knew what he had to do.

**______**

Checking to make sure that everything was ready; the kit he bought when he moved in for when Marron visited, the towels he didn’t mind throwing away, the removing of his rug to Marron’s vacant room and his bat leaning against the wall, Krillin was ready.

Which is why he stood at his lock of the slide door for an extra minutes before opening it fully. He was immediately hit with the smell of copper and he could already feel himself getting sick to his stomach.

But he still preserved, squared off his shoulders and stepped out his home. Second to follow him was the cool air as it formed goosebumps on his skin but still, he kept on going.

The injured man has not moved an inch since Krillin found him and also hadn’t made a noise either, that kind of alarmed him.

He quickly made his way to his knees and was trying to find any skin on his John Doe underneath seas of dark hair, god he’s never seen so much hair in his life. He finally reached some skin and pulled back the hair, thankfully seeing pale skin. As he put two fingers to it, he heard the joyful thumping of a heartbeat, yes!

Krillin smiled, “Oh thank god, you’re going to be fine, just give me a minute.” He knew he was talking only for himself at this point, but he’d take anything at this point.

Realizing that he would have to drag this guy back into his home, he flipped him over and stopped breathing all together.

 _Holy fucking shit!_ The wide gash that was as nearly big as his arm, how they fuck did someone manage that? Now really working on borrowed time, he grabbed the man by underarms, and he walked backwards inside his house.

 _Who the fuck is this guy?_ Was the only thing he was thinking as he lifted this heavy ass body onto his couch. As he starts getting all the materials out to deal with this shit, his mind wandered to what happened to this guy.

The gash in his chest made Krillin think that there was sharp object was used and now in natural light, he could see something shining in his chest. But that doesn’t explain the other markings and bruises on this guy, maybe he got into a fight? A fight that ended with an open wound in his chest and bleeding his out in his backyard.

Once he had all that was necessities, he walked over back to his slumped patient. He used the medical scissors to cut the remains of the tattered shirt, which revealed to him muscled pecs and abs which almost him whistle.

You are saving this man’s life Krillin, not the time to admire beauty when you see it. Ignoring his moment for lack of mortal compass, he leaned in closer to see what was inside the wound. Yep, some kind of metal shining inside of it.

Reaching down for the tweezers and his phone, he shined a light on the wound and starts to go deep inside of it. Without much hassle, it was surprisingly easy to take out a large metal shard from the chest wound with the tweezers. His lovely guest had not moved an inch since he started, he was really amazed with himself.

He put them one of his towels and then grabbed for the sutures, peroxide, and a cotton ball, he drenched the cotton ball in the liquid. He then started suturing the wound, going as slow as possible to not make the gash even worst. Once it was done, he cut the suture and wiping it down with the cotton ball.

Happy with his hard work, he started the working on the lesser serious injuries like the dripping open wound on his arm and waist, he’s pretty sure he patched up everything he could at the moment. Krillin was kind of scared to check the pants but from what he saw and the lack of blood on them, it made him think he could wait to do the rest.

Krillin started to pack up when he heard a noise from his patient, he looked over to see that he was still unconscious but at least he was making some sign of life. The guy did have a very nice face, especially with all that dark hair framing his face. It was surprisingly was soft when he got to feeling- wait what?

He saw that his hand was stroking the hair of his patient and he immediately let go and put his hands in his lap. He stared back up at his patient still relaxed face before rubbing his hands in his own hair and looked up at the ceiling.

 _Control yourself Krillin, you’re better than this._ He grabbed his phone and looked at the time, it was now four am, that meant he had at least another four hours before he had to deal with the guy on his couch.

Now he realized how dirty he was when looked down at his bloody shirt and shorts, great gonna have to throw that away. Figuring that he needed to change, he got up from the floor and continued cleaning up his mess and placing it away.

He gave one more look over to this guest before walking back to his room, taking off his shirt as he went.

**______**

After another shower, Krillin walked out of his bedroom in a new shirt and shorts, feeling much better about his early morning so far. His hair was damp again which at least was out of the way in the morning and he was brushing it again.

When he walked over to the kitchen to get a drink of water, he stops dead in his tracks. He turns to the sofa to see that it was…empty? Krillin felt his heart stop for a moment and drops the brush in his hands because oh _fuck_ that was bad.

 _Where the fuc-_ All of a sudden Krillin was felt his back slammed against the wall and before he could yelp, a hand covered his mouth. Fearing for his fucking life, he looked up to see bright amber eyes staring back at him.

The guy then leaned down to his ear, “Don’t move or I’ll fucking kill you.” Warm hot breath made his skin stand on edge, but he didn’t move a muscle. The hand over his mouth was removed as it trailed down.

He then felt rough hands start stroking his body and Krillin felt his breath hitch when he claws graze over his chest. The man then growled at him and showed him shape _inhuman_ teeth and Krillin shut up again.

When the guy found nothing on him, he then felt hands on his hips, pressing him against a bare chest and a nose was pressed on his neck and hair. Krillin has to resist the shiver that ran through him when claws were under his shirt and the knee forcing his legs apart was not helping this as when the man moved, it was right over his crotch.

Soon he was done being sniffed, the man has pulled back and grabbed his face with a clawed hand. He met those golden eyes again and he felt like him was being taken apart from the inside. Suddenly, Krillin was let go, which let him slide down to floor as he watched the man stagger back over to his couch and fall face first into the couch.

He just sat there on the floor, his heart trying to leap out of his throat. Touching his neck to see if he had any marks but strangely, he didn’t have any. What the fuck was that about?

Well at lease he knew that the guy was alive and was able to move around, clearly. Still looking at the now still body that was moving only seconds ago, he decided that he has had enough for the day.

Krillin slowly got up from his spot on the floor and placed his back firmly against the wall, moving as slowly as possible. His guest did not move an inch and just stayed on the couch the entire time; he ninja walked to his bedroom. Once he made it to his room, he closed his bedroom door and finally let himself breath. He walked over to his bed and sat down on it before falling back on it.

What the fuck did he get himself into?

Already exhausted and ready to get some sleep, he checked his phone to make sure his alarm was on before just deciding to sleep on top of his covers and turned on his side that faced the door. He curled into a ball and let sleep overtake him.

**______**

When the sound of his alarm woke him up, Krillin wanted to just die, which was unusual for him. As he blurrily looked around his room, his eyes met the door and suddenly, everything that happened came back last night. Well now he was wide awake.

He knew he needed to check up on his guest because the little _incident_ showed him how alive he was, Krillin might as well see how he was doing. Krillin opened his door and noticed how quiet it was in his living room.

Making sure to be quiet as possible, he walked out of his room and closed the door behind him as soft as possible. He walked over to the couch, there was no one there. Okay, getting a little panicked right now. Until he saw the slid door was wide open, the guy just left then?

 _Not even a goodbye, huh?_ He closed the door and re locked it, deciding that was probably the end of it. Well it didn’t matter anymore, he still had to get ready for work; on about four hours of sleep. It wasn’t the worst thing he’d done to himself, and it wasn’t the big of a deal, despite what his friends said. Hell, maybe one of the kids may kick him harder enough to forget the last six hours of his life if he was lucky enough.

Well, since Krillin already took a shower, all he had to do was get his gi and put his hair up. And walk to the dojo, that was it.

He went back to his room to change out of night clothes into to his Gi and put his hair into a ponytail as he grabbed his bag for the day. Krillin then walked out of his house, taking his keys and another hoodie as he went off.

Krillin passed his flowers, reminding himself that he needs to water them when he gets home and walked his way to the dojo.

It was going to be a better day.

**______**

Seeing the bright smile of his best friend was already making him feel better and he felt like he could take on God if he wanted to.

Goku walked up to him when he entered the dojo, “Hey there buddy! You look a little tired!” This was all said as he taken into a bear hug that made him almost drop his bag, but he was used to it by now.

He breathed in the familiar scent of the outdoors and sunlight, “I had a crazy night, really didn’t go the way I planned.” It almost killed him but that was for another day.

His friend put him down but still has arm wrapped around him as they walked over to the changing room, “Well don’t worry, you’re here now, that’s all that matters!” He kind of envied his friend’s ability to make everything seem better than it was.

Because if Krillin was being honest, he really needed to stop seeing what happened last night. The blood, the dripping gash, the claws against his hips, the breath on his neck, sharp teeth tha-

_No, Krillin we are not going down the rabbit hole. You could have died yesterday and you’re over here, getting hot from it. Find some self-respect!_

“Hey buddy are you okay, your face is all red.” _Now look what you’ve done, Goku is now asking questions._

He stared down at his feet, “Yeah I’m fine just thinking is all.” _About how deprived you are and that you think killers are hot._

Goku then let go of him and stands in front of him, “What happened last night Krillin, it really seems to be bothering you.”

Was he that terrible at lying, “It just was an interesting night Goku, just need some time to process it is all?

Before another question can be asked, the door to the dojo opened making Goku distracted and Krillin passed him to drop his bag in the other room and to get a grip on himself.

**_____**

The sun was now setting, and it was time to go home, so Krillin said goodbye to Goku as his friend left to go home. It was his turn to close for the night, so he had to stay behind to make sure everything was fine for their next day.

Everything was fine, so he turned off all the lights and grabbed his things. As he was leaving for the door, he saw the crescent moon outside and he felt like he was being mocked; for some reason that is.

He clenched his bag a little harder before closing the door behind him and locking it behind him. He saw himself in the glass of the door and holy shit, did he look tired! Krillin resisted the urge to laugh because while he looked like he was on his way to the madhouse, he wasn’t going to start acting like one.

Krillin shook his head and turned around to start walking home because he needed to not be around people for the next 12 hours.

**_____**

When he finally made it home, the world finally felt right again. He dropped his bag at the door with his shoes and stress. He took down his hair and took of his oversized hoodie, which he placed back with its hanged brothers on the coat rack.

He looked over the couch and he had this strange feeling stirring in his chest. Despite that little scene in the morning, Krillin hoped that his guest was doing alright, wherever he was. Thought that feeling about this being the end was slowly being replaced by something else, like it wasn’t the end of seeing that guy.

Maybe it had something to do with the blood stains splattered on his hard-wood floor and on some parts of the couch. _Well shit, thanks hot stranger._

Deciding to skip dinner for the night, he walked over to his kitchen to get some cleaning supplies out because the couch needed a well cleaning if you asked him.

Once the products were out, Krillin first started on the floor where the couch was. He has some talcum powder in one hand and a small brush in the other, gloves and mask on of course. That was one thing he remembered about 18, she liked it when Krillin bled. Maybe it was something about being a vampire, but she always told him how sweet his blood was to her and they could get…wild when that was added into the equation.

Needless to say, he learned quickly how to get stains out, fresh or a bit old, in most surfaces. Now it seemed like the time to test out those skills again.

It didn’t take long before everything was clean and Krillin has realized that he has worked harder than he every had in the past day in a half. He really didn’t know how to feel about that yet.

When the floor looked much better and his couch didn’t look bad anymore, Krillin stood up and took off his armor against chemical fumes and looked down at his handy work. So, this was it feels like to be proud of yourself, Krillin liked it.

He cracked his back as a yawn passed him, right on cue then. Everything was put back under the kitchen sink and when the door closed, so did the idea of his responsibilities as well.

**_____**

Too lazy to take a shower, Krillin changed into another big shirt and a pair of old shorts. Don’t judge him, most of his wardrobe came from his best friend, it wasn’t his fault that he was fucking huge.

As he laid in bed, in his dark room, he all of the sudden couldn’t go to sleep. Krillin hated when it happened, he would get this overwhelming feeling of exhaustion but then when he was turning in for the night, now he had energy.

Fine, whatever. He turned to grab his phone off the nightstand and then he realized that his headphones were in his pocket in one of his hoodies. Give him a minute. He got up for the first time that night.

So, after a grueling search into his abundance of hoodies, the earbuds were found and Krillin laid back into bed. He was just listening to whatever was playing, and he was barely paying attention to what he was listening to.

 _ I lie in an early bed thinking late thoughts  
_ _Waiting for the black to replace my blue_

Krillin opened his eyes when he heard the lyrics to a song, he didn’t know it, but he really was complaining, it sounded nice enough.

_I do not struggle in your web  
Because it was my aim to get caught_

He hummed to himself as his mind wandered to the guy from last night and how the guy looked before that weird scene against the wall. A hand was absentmindedly rubbing his neck while his other fell on his chest.

It was so weird how helpless Krillin felt in his home and how that didn’t produce the…panic a normal person would have felt. He felt the rushing in his ear, he knew that his heart was beating too fast to be healthy but there was something else behind that, like he _liked_ that someone so much bigger than him could hurt him.

Oh god, he didn’t want to think like that. But the thoughts that just kept on coming, how it felt having warm breath on his nape and the smell of cooper was feeling his nose. Just of the smell of the man was getting to him.

_That I'm finally growing weary  
Of waiting to be consumed by you_

Krillin then realized he had gotten hard and he knew that he was fucked. Clearly embarrassed by this, he hides in his face in his arm as his hand on traveled down under his shorts. Just the simple touch he had him moaning.

_ Give me the first taste  
Let it begin _

Fuck he could see bright eyes baring into his soul, threatening to see inside of him. He tugged on his dick as he felt the ghost touch of claws scraping against his hips, just long enough to tell Krillin that he could have been _ripped_ into.

All the man had to do was sink his claws into him and he would have had of a pound of flesh, and Krillin would be powerless to stop it. That should not have made his dick twitch in delight but fuck it, it did.

_Your hungry flirt borders intrusion  
And I'm building memories  
On things we have not said_

He was gasping now, the image of sharp teeth making him go faster, stroking himself to gruff voice that whispered in his ear. A voice that promised him death if he disobeyed him, god he wanted to hear that voice again.

Krillin at this point had moved him arm from his face as now he was biting on his fingers to keep from being too loud. Fuck maybe he’ll bit hard enough, for it to actually hurt. Holy hell did that sound fantastic!

 _ Full is not heavy as empty _ _  
Not nearly my love  
Not nearly my love  
Not nearly _

No, he had to focus, he was so close. He stroked himself faster when the thought of the chest against his, claws on his back as he was sniffed like a dog. Having his head moved so roughly, a hand in his hair showing him how weak he was.

 _ The first taste _ _  
Let it begin, heaven cannot wait forever _

And then he remembered teeth at this neck and being growled out, Krillin saw white as his body jerked with his orgasm, as the music started to phase out.

 _ The first taste _ _  
Let it begin, heaven cannot wait forever  
Start the chase, I'll let you win  
But you must make the endeavor_

Krillin panted, the dots of color fazing in and out of his vision, trying to calm down. As his mind came down from his high, the actual reality of the situation weighing down on his pleasure. He had just masturbated to the guy who was probably not human, threatened to kill him and left without saying a word.

Dear god, this is what rock bottom feels like.

Overwhelmed with new-found disgust for himself, ran a hand through his hair and let out a loud sigh. The wetness in his shorts told him that he needed to clean himself for the _second time_ in one day, goody.

**_____**

He decided to just wash up because it wasn’t that bad and to wear only his shirt as it wasn’t dirty from his little session. As he waddled back over to his bed, he finally felt the exhaustion that he had been pining for, well at least some good came out of this whole ordeal.

Feeling like the world was still spinning, he climbed into bed and stared up at the ceiling. He needed to get a hold of himself, these were not normal feelings to have. While he never minded a bit of pleasure with pain, this was a whole new level to it. Also, why the fuck was he feeling like that?

Ignoring whatever he was currently feeling, he placed the covers over him and snuggled himself deep into his pillow. He would deal with this another time, right now he needed some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was updated before Stars, I am ashamed of myself, but it was done for almost a month now and I needed something for June. Don’t worry, chapter 6 of stars will be up soon, maybe on Friday at the latest. Next two chapters will be in Vegeta’s POV, just a heads up. See ya’ll in another month!


	3. Oh, How the Might Have Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Vegeta is a mess and always has been, thinking that nothing will ever change him. That is until he was bleeding out in some human’s backyard and now, he has to reevaluate his life. 
> 
> I guess I just must be a daredevil//I don't feel anything until I smash it up//And don't let me ruin me//I may need a chaperone//

The bright sun burned on pale skin as Vegeta walked through the woods of human suburbs because somehow, he deserved this.

He wouldn’t deny it of course, Vegeta wasn’t a good person. His gash wound was a pretty good indicator of that in his book, it still burned even with the stitching, but it was surprisingly done well. Thanks, by the way, human.

How he got there was his fault as usual but before he could get to that, he had to start from the beginning. The story wasn’t long, and he was already brooding about damaged pride was, so might as well.

**_______**

Vegeta was a werewolf, a pretty good one if you ask him. A werewolf prince to be exact and for most of his life, he has been ‘working’ under a witch named Frieza since he was five years old and as mid-thirty-year-old, it didn’t sit right with him.

Now that sounds strange, right? Why would a prince work for anyone? Who would dare put a prince under ball and chain?

Well he blamed his father, who sold him to the witch to save their race. From what he was told, it was way to keep them safe; well newsflash, the witch who threatens your entire race shouldn’t be believed because guess what happened after the witch got what he wanted? He killed their entire race, go figure!

You can tell that Vegeta is bitter about that but at least he wasn’t alone. Thankfully, Nappa who was assigned by his father to be his guardian had survived. And Raditz, a lower-class werewolf was sent off for a mission was alive as well. So yeah, not alone. That still didn’t make up for the fact that they were a dead race. It didn’t make up for the fact that no longer was there anyone else, it was just them, alone as ever.

If you ask how Vegeta acted after the death of his people, he was a mess. Despite him being a child, he reacted poorly (as expected) and even with age, he didn’t really change. He was a disaster of a person, didn’t know how to communicate and was known not to make the best decisions, him being in the woods right now proved it.

He had a mouth on him, like a really _blunt_ one that has gotten them (the pack included) in trouble not just with Frieza but with other subordinates. Frieza didn’t care that much and as long as no one killed each other, he was fine with it.

He really shouldn’t be because Vegeta would start a fight out of boredom and he had the actions to back it up as well. Oh, the Ginyu Force loved him. Those ass kissers deserved to be bullied, Vegeta would see to it.

Anyway, for the next three decades, Vegeta and his pack were forced to do whatever Frieza wanted them to do. That meant, colonizing, killing and what not. So yeah, like Vegeta said, he wasn’t a good person, actually you could call him evil since the shoe did fit. But that didn’t mean the werewolf wasn’t all that bad.

He and the people he hurt had a lot more in common than they think, they all despised the witch.

Fun fact about Vegeta, ever since he was a child, he wanted to kill Frieza. He had a laundry list for doing so but being treated like a pet by the person who made him an orphan was about a top five reason. More important, he wanted his freedom. Well, he more so wanted to be reckless without having someone breathing down his neck.

He liked putting himself in danger, where’s the fun in being safe. They were werewolves, almost nothing could hurt him, hell sliver only hurts when it was in their heads or near vital organs, so why shouldn’t he be reckless! Well, Vegeta thought it was fun, Raditz and Nappa don’t, bad sports they were.

Raditz definitely didn’t like it because he felt obligated to help his ‘stupid ass’ not die, Vegeta doesn’t believe that and smiles at him. That gets him huffing in return and ranting for the next few minutes. He looked cute when he did it. They were worried for nothing!

While his pack didn’t see it that way, he still what he wanted to do and that may have gotten in problem more than usual. Being loudmouth jackass, despite what Vegeta said, had its downsides. One of them was someone wanting to kill the prince more than usual.

This also became a problem when Vegeta got drunk like a sailor and his mouth became even more heinous to deal with. The prince also like to fight more when he got some liquid courage inside of him.

In a turn of events, he got into a fight with someone at the bar. This person was also from a village he was ordered to rampage by Frieza. The guy remembered him as he was ripping his home apart and he was pretty pissed, the guy had friends too. They were also from the same village as well, just his luck!

Vegeta can admit that he had gotten a bit cocky by taking on all them with enough alcohol in his system to make an alcoholic feel embarrassed. Sure, he did do a number on them, but he got hit bad by a sliver knife, which, wouldn’t heal. Word of caution, if a werewolf is hit with sliver and it gets stuck inside of them, the wound will not heal correctly. Besides that, it hurt like shit and doubled him over, which as a result, made him vulnerable to get an ass beating that rivaled one of Frieza’s punishment.

This is what happens when he goes to a bar alone without his pack and trust him, it would be the last time.

After he got the shit beat out him, the men dumped him in the woods, probably hoping that he would die like some scum. Well what they should have known, is that Vegeta was a stubborn bastard. He should have been dead years ago, but he just kept coming and coming, it was what he was known for.

Once he was sure they left, he got up to his feet and staggered off to find his way back to the pack. He got lost because, loosing a lot of blood made him delirious. His smelling was a bit off because of the definite concussion he had now but stubborn as an ox, he walked through the endless woods. When he thought he found something when he smelt something familiar, so he thought it was something that could help him.

He remembered looking up to see the moon high and bright in the sky, hoping that it’ll give him some luck because he really needed it right now.

Imagine his shock when he just found himself at this human’s backyard, God he must have been fucked up if his nose got him this far away. When he tried to turn to go back into the woods, he felt like he couldn’t move, like he shouldn’t move.

Then the world started spinning and he fell to the ground, the blood lost finally becoming to much. As he laid there, he felt like this was the end, that he was finally biting the bullet. Vegeta never thought that this will be how he ended, his father would probably be disappointed in him, the spineless bastard.

Suddenly everything went black.

**______**

When he came to, he was staring at a white ceiling instead of the endless night sky and realized something was up.

One, he was alive, when he should have been dead. Two, his chest hurt way less then it did a few hours ago. And three, that smell was still here. But more importantly, how the fuck was he alive? He sat up slowly and looked around the room to see that he wasn’t in the woods anymore but in a house.

Wait, was this the house he landed in when he got lost? How did this person know he was back there, Vegeta didn’t remember seeing lights on and it was the dead of night, who could have heard him?

 _How the hell?_ Vegeta stood up, wincing as his chest ached at the movement and he scanned around the room. His eyes met with a picture on the wall of a small man with short black hair holding little girl swaddled in a blanket, both looking so happy.

 _This must be who lives here…he’s kind of cute._ He was going to blame the concussion but before he could look more, he heard the bedroom door open. Needing a place to hide, he went behind the couch, where he watched the man from the picture walk out into the room. He was wearing a shirt and shorts, he seemed to be brushing his hair but when he stopped at the couch, the man dropped it.

Vegeta took his cue and came from his hiding spot.

He slammed the human against the near wall and covered his mouth so that he wouldn’t scream. He didn’t need anyone to hear him, so he leaned into his ear and told him, “Don’t move or I’ll fucking kill you.”

The human got the message and he removed his hand from his mouth and holy _shit_ this guy was cute. He never thought that he would find someone without a nose attractive but here he was, however, that was not important.

He used his claws to feel around for any weapons on the human and he kind of got lost in feeling him. Were humans usually this muscular? He only fucked one of them in his life and he could barely remember how them because Vegeta drunk out of his mind, though he was sure pretty sure it was a woman.

Nevertheless, his hand trailed down to chest and that’s when he heard a gasp from the human, he growled at him to shut him up. God did fear look good on humans, especially when they looked like this guy.

When he didn’t find anything, he grabbed the human by hips and pushed him against his chest. He started sniffing him and wow, did he smell good. So that was he was smelling the entire time, it nice. Vegeta felt like he could get lost in this smell.

Despite that wonderful smell, there was nothing else that could make him a danger to the werewolf, so he let him go. He staggered back over to the couch and fell face first on the cushions. He heard the human move against the wall before the door shut again.

Once he heard the human stopped moving in his room, he got up from the couch again to walk over to the bedroom and was surprised to find the door was left unlock and he slowly opened it. The man was laying on his bed with that shirt being hiked up, showing shorts and pale thighs and legs. There was this…feeling in his chest that hit when ever he saw him.

Maybe it was the realization that he was staring at some random human like a stalker and that sleep was the best thing for him. Vegeta closed the door as quietly as possible before heading back over the couch for the _second time_ in a row.

He laid on his back and stared right back at ceiling, he closed his eyes and as sleep took over him which was peaceful for the first time in his life because he has had a rough night and the couch was actually very comfortable.

The sound of birds chirping woke him because, damn werewolf hearing. He sat up on the couch and looked outside to see the sun was fully up now, which was the perfect time to leave. His wound wasn’t fully healed but the major shards were taken out, so it would probably take only the healing chamber for him to up to full health.

Though, he just wanted to see the human one more time. It was just to see if he was awake, that was it.

The human was still asleep, curled into a tight ball when he checked, so yeah, he should leave. He opened the sliding door and walked out into the woods that he came out from.

**_____**

Now looking back at the story, Vegeta can see some benefit of almost dying on some human’s backyard. One, he didn’t die. Two, he got some great sleep and three, he’d only have to hear Raditz rant about not coming home at a decent time and nearly dying. But still his pack member can still take a chunk out of his ear when he wanted to, it has happened no matter how hungover he became.

As he walked, he suddenly heard music.

_ I've got some habits _ _  
Even I can't explain  
Go to the corner  
I end up in Spain  
Why try to change me now _

That was the one thing he loved about humans; they made some great music. This one was very soft, and the feminine voice harmonized well with the piano. If there was a way for him to get lose and be free in a less destructive way, it was to play a good song.

He would always start humming whenever he would hear something liked, hell in a good mood (usually when drunk) he wanted his pack mates to dance with him and only Nappa really took him on his offer. Raditz would just sit and watch them make a fool of themselves but it was fun. He liked seeing the others smile anyway.

_ Why can't I be more conventional _ _  
People talk _   
_ People stare _ _  
So I try  
But can't be  
'Cause I can't see  
My strange little world  
Just go passing me by _

He wondered what his pack was up to, while it wasn’t his first time being out late, he usually was back by sunrise. Raditz must be looking for him now and knowing his pack member, probably is raising hell as we speak. 

It was strange, how their dynamic worked.

Despite Nappa being his guardian, Raditz was the one who acted more like a parent to him. Even when they were kids, his pack member would do look after him when Nappa had to go on missions without them. He always said because, ‘you are my prince, it’s my job to protect you.’

And if Vegeta was being honest, Raditz did his job well. Its been done well for about 30 years now and even when the prince didn’t want it, the job was still done. He thought it had something to do with losing his family, especially with his little brother that was only a few months old when Frieza attacked.

Raditz said his name was Kakarot. It was nice name for a werewolf, he always got sad when he talked about his baby brother.

_ Till the moon's upside down _ _  
Don't you remember  
I was always your clown  
Why try to change me now _

Vegeta clenched his fist as the thought because Frieza deserved to pay what he to their people, one day, he will get his revenge for all of them. But today wasn’t the day, which he was fine with. He continued deeper into the woods; all things came to those who wait.

_ Don't you remember _ _  
I was always your clown  
Why try to change me  
Why try to change me now_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m enjoying this AU a lot, so I may write Chapter 4 later in the week or so into next week, since Stars’ next chapter will be up soon. Anyhow, see y’all next update!


	4. Coming Back to Our Roots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta is reeling from what happened and he can’t deal with Frieza and the little human who saved him at the same time. 
> 
> You don't own me//I'm not just one of your many toys//And please, when I go out with you//Don't put me on display 'cause//You don't own me//Don't tie me down 'cause I'd never stay

By the time Vegeta finally saw the gates to his ‘home’ over the hill, the sun was smack dab in the middle of the sky. How far was that human’s house and where was the bar he ended up at? He didn’t remember it being that far. _Note to self, never go drinking without the pack again._

Anyway, Vegeta was never so happy to see Frieza’s mansion in his entire life, he felt exhausted from the walking he’s been doing for hours. The ball of heat beaming down on him was not helping his tiredness. Maybe he should have listened to Raditz when he said growing his hair out was not a good idea.

Speaking of Raditz, guess who standing at the door at the opening of gates? In all of his muscles glory with his arms folded like pissed off mother. While Vegeta gave him a beaming smile, his pack mate just glared at him. God did he miss that long ass hair, which looked really great in a ponytail. He was looking really cute in black tank top and with matching shorts.

He walked up at him and wow, he forget how short he was for a minute as he was stared down at, “Where the hell were you?” Before he could make up a lie, Raditz saw his stitched-up wound, “Is that a fucking gash, Vegeta how the hell?!”

Before he could answer that, he was grabbed by the arm and dragged inside. _Ah, it felt good to be back home._ During their walk to the medics in the mansion, he was promptly lectured all the way down, smiling like he was being sang a siren song.

“What the fuck did you do this time?”

“Who did you piss off and where are they, so I can fucking kill them myself.”

“This is the last time I am ever letting you go out drinking by yourself, I knew I should have gone with your dumb ass.”

“Are you even fucking listening to me, you better be listening to me Vegeta or I swear on Frieza’s whole jewelry collection I will knock your ass so far fucking back—”

These question were done in rapid fire but Vegeta liked being burned. He’s heard it a thousand times and could recite it like the back of his hand, actually he did once to Raditz. His pack mate didn’t really like it that much and that got him lectured again while Nappa watched in the back laughing his ass off.

Raditz was still ranting by the time they made it to the doctors, who were not surprised to see him, “Fix this dumb-ass will you? And give me some medicine so that this fucking headache goes away.” Vegeta was taken in and Raditz got his pills.

The prince waved at him as his pack mate stomped out the room, muttering to himself about ‘dumb-ass princes’ and ‘I’m going to kill this fucker one of these days.’ It was nice to be cared. Vegeta laid on the bed to get this over.

**______**

“Well that should be all Vegeta, you should be all healed up. You can go back to your room.” He was already walking out of the medic wing before the doctor could finish. He was now changed in a sleeveless jumpsuit with combat boots that was picked out just for him.

It felt so great to be fully healed again and he was now headed to his and his pack mates room so that he can tell both of them that he was fine. Thankfully, it didn’t really take long anyway, he had to have the wound re-opened to get the extra shards out and since it was in there for so long, Vegeta had to put in the healing chamber in the end.

Hell, even doctor seemed disappointed to undo the stitching, saying it was done well enough.

As he walked through the halls, his thoughts came to the human. Why did he help him? Maybe he didn’t want to have some stranger’s blood all over his backyard, that was probably a fair ruling to him. But why did him take him into his house instead of calling someone?

Humans weren’t good at knowing who was supernatural, especially if they had humans forms like witches or faes. No one knew much of werewolves because…you know…genocide but their biology wasn’t that far off from humans. The human couldn’t have possible have known that Vegeta was a werewolf, why didn’t he just call their version of medics and he would have been out of his hair. But he didn’t.

This guy took him into his house and patched him up the best way he could. Which again, was some pretty decent stitch-work, wait…was the human a doctor? He didn’t think a human that small should be around sharp objects, but he was a werewolf prince with drinking problem, so anything was possible.

On the note of a doctor, he heard something behind him and could smell mothballs and cleaning supplies. He turned around and saw the medic running after him. He was surprised that an old man could run that fast but that wasn’t important now.

“Ah, there you are prince Vegeta. I’m glad I caught up with you. We found this in the medic wing, and it doesn’t belong to anyone who was on this shift.” The medic had a brush in his hands and the prince froze on the spot because he realized who’s that was.

It was the fucking human’s brush! _Shit, I must have grabbed it once he dropped it after I scared him._ He didn’t even remember touching the damn thing, he must have put it in his pockets, that was fucking terrifying. He was never getting blood lost again in his life.

Vegeta took it, damn near snatching it from the doctor, “It’s mine, I must have dropped it when Raditz was taking to the wing. Thanks for giving it to me.” Ever since he started been growing out his hair, he needed one, but he usually took one of Raditz. Well at least he had one now. His pack mate should be happy.

The medic nodded, “That wasn’t the only reason I tracked you down, Lord Frieza has summoned you and your pack. He says he has a mission for you.”

 _Double shit._ Vegeta hummed, “Thank you doctor, tell Frieza that I need to get my pack and we’ll be there in a few minutes.” The doctor saluted and walked off. The prince turned around and continued on his way to their room, feeling like portraits all around him were watching him.

**_______**

“Hey, look Raditz, guess who’s back from the dead.” Was the greeting he got when he walked in. No matter what happened to him, there always had to be some stupid joke about him. His guardian Nappa was facing away from him on his own bed but could always see him long enough to make a stupid ass joke.

But Raditz didn’t seem to be in the mood as he sat up in his bed with a frown on his face, “He wouldn’t have to come back from the dead if he learned how to behave himself.” Well that’s wasn’t a full lie. Also, he could smell the anger/worry off his pack mate, it smelled bitter.

Despite being the werewolf that he was, he hated it when Raditz was mad at him, he didn’t like it at all. Sure, it was fun to see him get all railed up, to see him show that he cared about Vegeta enough to get on his ass when he did something dumb.

The prince gave a fake sigh and put his hands on his hips, “Right you are Raditz but then I wouldn’t able to able to keep you on your toes, now wouldn’t I.” That got a chuckle from Nappa, see someone had his back.

Raditz huffed, “The only thing you do is give me a headache and make me think the worst has happen to you.” He could see smell the aura changing around his friend, so he now has an opening.

Vegeta smirked and sat down on the bed with him, “So you did miss me, I knew you did.” He patted Raditz hand, getting an eye roll from his pack mate but there was a smile at least, so he wasn’t truly mad at him anymore. Great, one of the hard part was over, now here came the bus.

The prince frowned, “I wish we could more mushy with each other but Lord Frieza has called us and you know how he feels about waiting.” The collective shiver that went through the three of them was enough motivation for them to get up. 

Nappa stood up first, “Well we can’t keep the boss waiting. Come on guys, better than to earlier than late.” The other two stood up as well and walked over to the door before Vegeta stopped in his tracks.

Again, that goddamn brush was in his fucking hand. _Oh, you got to be shitting me, really?_ He quickly went back inside and tossed it on his bed. He was not going to talk to Frieza with a human trinket in his hand, that would be awful.

“Hey come on Vegeta!” The prince gave one more look over at his bed and left, closing the door behind him.

**______**

“You know Vegeta, you never told us how the hell you even survived?” He was more surprised that it took this long for them even ask. If he were an honest person, he would have just told them, but he was praying that they left it alone. Thanks Nappa.

Raditz turned to him while they walked, “I was about ask the same thing, how you got your dumb-ass hurt is not that important but…” He narrowed his eyes at him, “…Who the hell would help you?”

Vegeta was still looking forward and it took everything in him not to mutter, “It was human, no I don’t know his name, but I found myself in his backyard after nearly dying and he helped me.” He could feel his pack mate's eyes on him.

“How did you end up in his backyard, the bar wasn’t even that close to any human civilizations…you walked there.” It was very rude for Raditz to have that tone with him. Sure, he had the same reaction when he had enough consciousness to even know that his name was but still.

The prince glared at him, “No Raditz, I caught a fucking train there, what do you think.” He lowered his voice at that, “I don’t even want to talk about this, it doesn’t matter now.” The way his stomach moved did not sit right with him but nope, he was being firm with this.

A scoff came from his pack mate, “It does matter because what the fuck Vegeta, why would you go to a human’s house, do know how dangero—”

“I know!” The yell echoed the halls, scaring some of the servants walking pass them but the shocked face of Nappa and Raditz got to him. He didn’t mean to yell, it just slipped out because this was _not_ what he wanted on his mind before they met with Frieza.

Vegeta took a deep breath and closed his eyes, “If you want to talk about this later, we can, if it’ll get you off my back. I just don’t want to have this on my mind when we talk to Frieza, you know he’ll since that something is wrong. So please, can we drop it for now.”

Raditz just stared at him while Nappa nodded, “Of course my prince, we can drop it for now, right Raditz?” He nudged his other charge who quickly straighten up and turned to the direction they were headed.

“Yeah, we’ll drop it.” It was said so cold that the others could feel the rage shimmering off his brethren.

Wow, he has never pissed of his pack mate twice in a row, that was a new record. And the double dip of his stomach has never felt so unnatural, but he couldn’t show that, it was for their own good. “Good, now let’s get a move on.”

The rest of their way down was done in silence, with only the other voices of other servants as a source of noise. They finally made it to the doors of Frieza’s throne room and it was Nappa who knocked on the door.

Raditz was still quiet with his arms folded, glaring ahead. He smelled so off, and it felt like molten lava in his nose and it was burning his throat. Oh, he was pissed, Vegeta has seen him this angry since they were kids and that wasn’t a good thing.

While waiting on their time to be called in, Vegeta leaned into Raditz, “I didn’t mean to yell, you know that right. It just wasn’t a right time to discuss something like that.” He spoke softly so that he would be the only one to here him.

Their eyes met and the prince grazed their hands together, “I hope you can understand that I would hate for you to be mad at me, I’ve already used my get-Raditz-angry-at-me card today. There isn’t anymore today.”

Raditz chuckled at that when he should be mad. He didn’t know what the prince has over him but being angry at him never lasted long, no matter what he did. Like get caught by some random human and let him patch him up. Despite knowing how dangerous it would be to let them see them, but his anger was still cooling off.

The taller werewolf gripped his shoulder, “No, there isn’t. Luckily for you, you don’t have an angry Raditz on your hands, well not anymore. Just don’t do that ever again and we will be talking about this human, go it?”

Vegeta resisted the urge to cringe but it was better than dealing with a cold Raditz on a mission, “Fine, we’ll talk after the mission, I swear to you.” He got a squeeze and the weight in his stomach finally went away, so he was content.

He got a smile and his shoulder was let go, all felt right. His eyes met Nappa who winked at him and he glared at him because no, he was not admitting anything to his guardian was right about him being ‘Raditz whipped.’

The door suddenly opened, and they all turned to see a man walked out. He had a sharp face that was a natural light blue color and dark green hair that was put into a ponytail that trailed down his shoulders.

He was wearing a similar uniform to Vegeta but was bodysuit with stockings adding on and a cape that did _not_ make him look ridiculous. They weren’t even going to get on the jewelry on his face and earrings matching set, it looked balls to him.

Golden eyes stared at them, “Lord Frieza will be expecting you now, step inside mutts.” He smirked at the growls he got from them but still moved aside to let them pass. Frieza sure knew how to pick subordinates.

Vegeta stepped forward and waved his comrades to follow him, not even acknowledging Frieza’s second in command little ‘joke’. “You look nice as always Zarbon.” That got him a little smirk while Raditz and Nappa just glared at him.

**_______**

The throne room was cool, it always was. If it weren’t for the fact that werewolves were naturally warm, it would make him shiver. Also, Dodoria’s pink ass was siting was standing next to the lord, seeing that fucking spiky hair bastard always scared him. The dimmed lights with the shinning gems circling the room was just showing off this point, but can he really judge.

 _Like you need a reason to judge someone._ That was a good point.

Frieza sat on his throne, his eyes looking down on them, well he wished he could tell because that goddamn black veil was over his face again. In all of his years with the lord, he has never seen his face in full, it use to piss him off as a child, but it just annoyed him now.

The lord moved his head, his horns moving in time and Vegeta bowed, “You called for us, Lord Frieza?” His other pack mates took his lead and bowed as well.

“Ah yes, there are my werewolves. Punctual as always, especially you Vegeta.” The smooth high-pitch tone as usual, well at least the lord was in a good mood. He watched as the Lord stood, the crystals on his veil glistened as he jerked. He walked down his throne steps, his trail slithering behind, “If you don’t mind me asking, how has your wound been?”

Vegeta was up right now, “It has healed up nicely, thank you for asking my lord.” He stiffened at ice cold hands touching his skin, feeling sharp nails graze where his wound use to be. The rings on the witch’s hands were catching on his jumpsuit, the shine of an amethyst in his eyes.

A cool hand soon found his face and the prince stared at a sheer fabric, “That’s so good to hear my prince, we don’t need one of my best warriors out of commission. I wish we could find those who hurt you in the first place.” Frieza patted his cheek, his voice eerily soft.

He nodded and took a quiet breath when Frieza stepped back, “Oh well, that can wait. I have a mission for all three of you.” He backed away from the werewolf, “You see boys, there’s this little village that has something I need you to get for me.” The lord walked around them, his head in their direction.

“They refuse to give it to me willing, so I think some… _force_ will do some good don’t you think.” When didn’t violence work when it came to Frieza, but he continued, “You three will be looking for little weapon for me, it would do me good to have it in my collection. Trust me, you’ll know it when you see it.”

The lord now stood back in front of Vegeta, his hands behind his back, “I believe that would be suitable for you three, isn’t that right prince Vegeta?” The way he said his title pissed him off, but he nodded.

“Whatever you ask, Lord Frieza. We will return with your weapon and those villagers will learn what happens when they disobey you.” Don’t ever say that Vegeta couldn’t work an audience.

The lord laughed in delight and clasped his hands together, “I knew I could count on my werewolves, well you best be on your way, we wouldn’t what to waste daylight now.” He sashayed back over to the throne and sat back down with an elegant drop down on his seat.

Vegeta bowed one last time, “Thank you for your time Frieza and we won’t disappoint.” He signaled for his pack to leave and Zarbon opened the door for them, closing it behind them.

Frieza leaned back against his chair and hummed, “May did you see the way Vegeta acted, I had that poor mutt shaking in his boots.” That made Dodoria laugh with him.

The man smirked, “I’ll say, the mangy mutt looked like he was ready to bite you like the rabid dog he is.” He turned his head toward Zarbon. “What you thinkin over there, Z, you have that look on your face.” 

The blue-skinned man stared at the door, “What did you think happened to Vegeta? Its no doubt that he was attacked but whoever patched him up, it was long enough to keep him alive.”

Dodoria waved that off, “What does it matter, he’s alive and doing what Lord Frieza commands. Nothing else should be considered.” He didn’t see the big deal of how he survived, besides, werewolves were known for coming back by terrible fates.

Frieza was quiet while they talked because it was odd, when Vegeta came back, the wound was dressed up well and doctor absentmindedly mentioned how much of a waste it was of good skill when he went into the healing chamber.

 _Who would just help him like that?_ His hands were now in his lap, tapping his fingers against his leg. Vegeta was selfish and he couldn’t think of single person that would do it anything out the kindness of their heart. Hell, Vegeta couldn’t even get that type of caring when he was fucking someone.

The prince has his flings, but none of them stayed long enough for Frieza would say they would helpful if he got in trouble. Even if his pet has a new plaything, he will know, it never went on without him knowing. However, that didn’t mean he was curious, he always was. _Who did you get to help you Vegeta, I would love to see who now lays in your bed now._

**______**

This mission ended up being a success, of course. The werewolves were known for doing the best job when it came to pillaging, but why wouldn’t they, Vegeta and his pack were violent animals right? Well that’s what was screamed when they rushed the town, just wild beasts only held in place by their lord and that’s all they’ll ever be.

That didn’t matter now, when has it ever mattered. They got Frieza’s fucking weapon and gave it to him with no problem. All he wanted to do was get in bed and--

“So Vegeta about that human you spent the night with it.” _Oh, fuck me with a rusty knife._ Vegeta had forgotten what he told Raditz. He was hoping that the pillaging would get his mind off it and he would be in the clear, but fate was an asshole.

The prince laid on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, “Yes you can ask me anything you what Raditz.” He felt the bed dip and he could smell Raditz. He finally sat up, “But I make no promises that I can answer all of them, so get it over with.”

“Okay first question, how did you get this.” Before he could ask what, he meant, his comrade held up that stupid fucking brush and his stomach in his feet, “And don’t lie to me Vegeta.” He wasn’t planning on lying, not fully anyway.

He felt his mouth dry and he looked away, “It’s the human’s…he dropped it.” See, he wasn’t a full liar it was just little details that didn’t need to be expanded on.

Raditz raised an eyebrow at that, “How did he drop it?” There was the tone again and Vegeta felt himself mentally shrink away, “Vegeta, how did he drop it?” Every word was met with a tap of the brush.

“After I scared him by slamming him against the wall and threatening to kill him.” There was silence fell over the room and Nappa ducked into the bathroom to just let him deal with Raditz, fucking coward. He didn’t want to be the only one who dealt with his pack mate’s anger.

Raditz took a deep breath and counted until he couldn’t see red anymore because he wasn’t going to kill Vegeta just yet, “You did what, because if I heard you correctly: you just said that you slammed a human against the wall and threatened to kill him.” He had a tight grip on the brush, the idea of bashing him with it playing in his mind.

“No, you heard right.” He thought he heard right, “But don’t worry, he’s still alive, I can promise you that. I checked before I left his house.” Okay, anger was going down now, that was a good thing.

Vegeta felt his body relax when he didn’t smell the spicy aura of Raditz anymore, “I only did it because I didn’t know if he was threat or not but he didn’t smell like anything bad but Raditz…he smelled heavenly.”

Odd answer but no dead human, he was fine with that, “Okay great, you didn’t kill anyone but now to my second question, why did you keep his brush?” Surely his prince wasn’t stupid enough to take a souvenir from his little adventure. But after the shit he pulled last night, he wasn’t so certain anymore.

“Would you believe me if I said I didn’t know I had it until the doctor gave it to me when I was leaving.” Raditz would have said no if he wasn’t smelling him right now and surprisingly, he was telling the truth.

He gave him one more look over, “Vegeta, swear to me, that you won’t be doing anything stupid with this brush, I do not want to hear anything about missing humans, you got me.” Vegeta nodded, not sure why his friend would ask him something like that. He wasn’t even that interested in full-fledged humans anyway.

“Do you really have that much little faith in me Raditz?” He wasn’t going to answer that because he didn’t want to hear what he had to say, so he just chuckled.

Raditz passed the brush over to Vegeta, “Well at least, you don’t have to use mine anymore. Nappa, you can come out now.” He called out as he stood up from Vegeta’s bed and walked to his own.

Nappa left out the bathroom and went over to his bed as well. He had the audacity to not even look ashamed of himself. Some fucking guardian he turned out to be. Vegeta flicked of the lights and there was chorus of goodnights from everyone as they were ready for bed.

Vegeta huffed and laid back down on his bed, the brush still in his hand. Seriously why the fuck was this thing glued to his hand or something? And the thing has the nerve to smell like the human, all good and shit. He trailed over the smooth wood of it before tugging on the teeth, stringing them like a guitar. It was oddly very soothing to do, he could do this for hours.

“Hey Vegeta, I have to ask you one more thing?” He hummed because he really didn’t know who was asking the question this time. He really didn’t care at this point as his eyes were half-lidded in content still stringing the brush.

“Was the guy cute?” His eyes now snapped open at that because he was not expecting that, and he really didn’t want to answer that. The answer would have said yes and the teasing, dear god the teasing, he would have gotten would last him the rest of the week.

He heard a chuckle from one of the bed, “I would take that as a yes, Nappa, he was so cute that our poor prince is speechless.” See, this is why honestly is bad for you kids because those closest to you will always use it against you.

Vegeta sat up in the darkness, glaring in the general direction of their beds, “Go to sleep the both of you and good fucking night.” That only got roars of laughter and yep, his pack can go fuck themselves, he was going to bed.

He put his pillow over his head, trying to drown out his comrades. Him and the brush will do fine without those jackasses.

Vegeta was so happy to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I'll see yall in three weeks!


	5. No Good Deeds Goes Unpunished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krillin has to deal with a lot of things; he just didn’t think a wolf in his backyard would be one of them. He feels like the universe is messing with him. 
> 
> //My God, I'm so lonely, so I open the window//To hear sounds of people, to hear sounds of people// And I don't want your pity, I just want somebody near me//Guess I'm a coward, I just want to feel alright//

_God fucking damnit!_ Krillin screamed in his head while sitting up, dripping in sweat and annoyance at with what the universe decided to punish him for living for the last…week? It was Saturday when he dared to leave his covers to check, so yeah, a week. Lord have mercy knowing that made everything somehow much worst.

He didn’t ask for much, you know. Okay, he didn’t think he asked for much yet here he was, trying not think about claws digging inside of him, nudging him further to—

You know what, Krillin could go for some coffee right now! Nearly tripping over himself and avoiding looking at the couch in the process, he made it to the kitchen to find a better distraction. God, he hadn’t had a cup in sometime either, so he had to thank the random stranger for the excuse. While waiting for the brew to be ready, he leaned over the counter, staring directly at his living room now.

A whole week had passed since ‘the backyard incident’ as it was dubbed by Krillin and he hadn’t told a soul either, he was not dealing with their meddling, the good people that they were. He knew his friends were worried for him, they always have been, he had the tendency to…disappear it’s something that happened…once or twice if you didn’t count the short ones.

Nevertheless, he was fine, regardless of the implication of _those_ dreams had to say. Would he even call them dreams, they felt like nightmares if you asked him. Loud beeping alerted him of his coffee and the smell of dark roast filled the room, Krillin suddenly didn’t feel so bad about the morning. After putting his coffee in his mug, he leaned against the counter while taking small sips of his drink.

His phone rang and the caller ID showed that it was his friend Bulma, he answered it, “Hello?”

There was some rustling over the phone before a cheerful voice responded, “Hey Krillin, it’s nice to hear your voice! How have you’ve been?” She didn’t mean for it to be a loaded question because it wasn’t one, but damn did it feel like it.

“I’ve been pretty good, what about you and Trunks?” Another round of rustling was heard before Krillin got his answer.

Bright child-like giggling echoed over the line, “Hey uncle Krillin, its Trunks!” Hearing his little lisp made it even cuter. To think he was four now instead of grouchy baby that had more angry pictures than an adult.

Krillin couldn’t help but smile, “Hey little buddy, how have ya been?” For a few minutes, they talked about Trunks’ new toys and his favorite TV show until his mom finally took away the phone.

The adults talked some more until Bulma finally said, “Oh god, we’ve been talking so long, I forgot the reason why I called you. I’m having a little get together later on today and I was wondering if you could make it.”

Skipping out on the daily gatherings weren’t intentional, it just happened. Going out seemed terrible, crying at the drop at a hat and curled up on a blow-up mattress was not a good look for him. Then he had to move in and start from scratch with interludes of crying fits when he remembered that he was preparing to be dad. So yeah, a mess seemed be right the bill.

But there were no more excuses and quite frankly, he was glad to not have one.

He said yes and that he couldn’t wait to see everybody tonight, the call soon ended with a goodbye from Trunks. Krillin finished his coffee and washed in dishes in silence, thinking that maybe this day wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**\---**

The sun was starting to set when Krillin was in the mirror fixing himself. While this wouldn’t be so awful if he had his brush, but he couldn’t find it for shit. Thankfully, he had a backup, but it was a backup for a reason.

Flinching when his head got dragged, only proved his point. He really needed his old one back before his hair fell out. After getting it best he could, he dropped the brush on the sink and stared up at the mirror. _Just try and be happy Krillin, it’s what you can do for your friends._

He smiled and walked out of his room, adjusting any part of his outfit that was out of order. After fixing his ~~pants~~ , his eyes caught something at the sliding door and once turning his head to see bright amber eyes peering at Krillin.

Standing there was a wolf, way bigger than ones he was used to seeing, its colors dark with highlighted red from the bright sun. Its stood there, staring at Krillin and for a strange reason, putting a familiar feeling inside of him.

Once making eye contact with him, the wolf scampered off making Krillin raise his eyebrow, “Well all right then.” Walking over to the door and closed the blinds, after making sure it was locked, old habit. Can never be too careful.

“That’s odd, I could have sworn I closed the blinds yesterday, been doing that a lot lately.” He muttered to himself, running a hand through his hair. Looking at the clock followed a stream of cusses as he made his way to the front door.

**______**

“Krillin! I’m glad you could make it.” It has been a while since he’s been to Bulma’s house and he didn’t remember it being this bright. Or big if he was being honest, might as well as far to that list.

Did she redecorate recently?

Slowing heaving breathing, he nodded and gave a grimace. His friend let him pass and closed the door behind them as they walked through the bright yellow hallways, small conversations filling the vacant space around them.

They came to a room and greeted with the sight of everybody and Krillin meant _everybody._ Some friends he hasn’t seen since he moved out of Goku’s place, which had to be a few months at best it, and he was excited for the first time in a while.

Bulma left to check on something and the man walked off to meet everybody, well it wasn’t long if the weight on his back was anything. Spun around so fast, circles filled his vision until it cleared on Tien and Yamcha. A long hair tan-skinned man dressed in plain tank top and jeans, that was Yamcha was with a tall pale-skinned bald man dressed similarly were smiling at him.

His scar-faced friend chuckled, “Well look who it is Tien, our old buddy Krillin. I’m glad you could make it dude! Me and Tien were getting worried for you man.” So was he but he knew better than agree with that last statement. 

Tien stared down at him, “You look well Krillin, it suits you.” Nonchalant tones were a good thing when the taller man spoke and the warmth the spread in his stomach only made his decision to go out for valid.

Retuning their jovial energy, Krillin said thanks and watched them walk off, a hot blunt knife stabbed in his belly when he saw Tien’s hand snaked around Yamcha’s back. _Good thoughts Krillin, good thoughts._ Downing his bitterness into bottom of hell, he went off to get something to drown his acidity in a sweet drink.

“Uncle Krillin!”

In an instant he was slammed on the tiled floor by a flash of black, orange, and blue. Perched on top of him was a doppelganger of his best friend in the form of his youngest son, Goten. Shining onyx eyes peered into him as Krillin had tiny arms wrap around his neck, tightly at that.

Resisting to groan at the additional weight, he sat up with Goten still wrapped around him, “Wow look how big you’ve gotten! Someone’s been eating their vegetables like a big boy!” Giggling rested against his ear as the boy burrowed into Krillin’s neck.

Footsteps approached them and both uncle and boy looked up, “Mommy! Uncle Krillin at the party.” He squeezed to show her, a disappointed Chi-Chi, what he found. She was dressed in a royal purple dress and black shoes, her equal black hair was down, her bangs not hiding her expression.

She put her hands on her hips and lamented, “Goten you shouldn’t run off like that, I’m sorry about that Krillin.” The man said it was fine while getting up the floor with the boy hanging on.

Chi-Chi was followed by Goku and two others, Piccolo and Gohan. His old friend looked well as always, his bright mood dressed similar to his son mixed with the cool aura of Piccolo, who gave a small smile and wearing something closer to Chi-Chi’s outfit but pants instead of a shirt. Smiling was a new thing for the taller man. And finally, his eyes met his oldest nephew who was dressed in jeans and t-shirt and the song in his heart was loud. Krillin remembered when the oldest was a baby himself, a surprise of a lifetime if you asked him. Mostly because Goku having a kid hadn’t passed through his mind, he should have known when the man got hitched.

Krillin smiled at the family, “Hey guys! How have you’ve been.” He was once again hugged by Gohan and Goku, getting again crushed for the second time. The youngest didn’t like that much and whined when he was squished, pouting at everyone when they laughed as everyone started talking. Once again Krillin was asked about the house and once again, he had to be a decent liar.

Goten was having a blast while conversations were had, trying to talk with Krillin as he spoke, pulling at his uncle’s hair as it was much longer now and just straight up giggling at whenever anyone talked. He stayed in his arms most of the time, not wanting to get down, trust me, Krillin had asked.

After making a playdate at the Son family’s house with his daughter, Krillin was about to put Goten down when the boy tighten his grip on his shirt. He looked up at the man, “No get down, want to stay with uncle Krillin.” Both Goku and Chi-Chi tried to get the boy to let go but he was determined, even leaning away from his parents hands, and resting grumblingly on Krillin’s chest.

Piccolo finally spoke up and stepped in, “Goten, your uncle wants to do something else, you have to get down, now.” The dark-skinned man was having a stare down with the boy and Krillin knew that Goten wasn’t winning this one.

So did Goten apparently when tears filled his eyes followed by him begrudgingly getting down which was making Krillin feel bad. He piped up, “Well…he can stay with me with me for the time being, I know you three can use a break.” One day he’ll have a backbone. Maybe when Goten stopped being so cute.

Chi-Chi frowned at him, “Are you sure Krillin, you don’t have to.” He didn’t but he owed it to the family for what they did for him and it was the least he can do. The thought of where he would without their help was not a pretty sight.

He gently waved her off, “Its fine Chi-Chi, I’ll take him, it is my job as uncle, right?” He looked down at Goten and patted his head.

“What do you say buddy, wanna spend some time with your uncle Krillin?” Tears weren’t falling anymore, and the spark was back in his eyes, the guilt in the man was also fading away now too.

Goten turned to his parents, “Can Goten go mommy and daddies, I be good boy and listen to uncle, pretty please?” He was now back to hugging Krillin, staring up at them with big eyes. The three adults looked between each other before nodding, making Goten squeal.

Krillin looked at Gohan, “You wanna come too Gohan?” The teenager was surprised to be asked but smiled and said he would love that and Goten seemed really happy at that. Goten grabbed at his brother hand and linked his other with Krillin’s.

“Bye bye, mommy and daddies, see you later!” The Son adults laughed as they watched three-year-old Goten pulled the both of them away, taking him wherever he wanted them to go.

**\---**

“So how have you been Gohan? I know it’s been a while since I’ve seen you.” They were currently getting drinks, which Krillin was forever thankful and Goten had found Tien and Yamcha, so he was talking them under a table.

Gohan grinned, “I’ve been pretty good Krillin, thanks for asking.” Krillin hummed, glad to hear the teenager being in good spirits. Squealing caught their attention and they saw Goten being tickled by Yamcha.

“You know, he missed you a lot when you left.” Krillin turned to Gohan, “He would ask how where you were and we’d have to distract him until he forget but he’d asked, almost every day, where his uncle Krillin was. I guess that explains why he didn’t want to let go today.”

After the break-up with 18, he would help around the house when he wasn’t busy with work, it was to show his gratitude for their kindness, and he didn’t want to be a burden to the Son family. Sometimes he’d help by giving Chi-Chi a break and take care of Goten for the day, they would play games, read books, and just spend time together. It reminded him a lot of when Gohan was kid, but his youngest nephew was much more energetic and playful than the shy baby Gohan.

More squealing brought their attention and now a certain purple-haired boy has joined Goten. The boys hugged in delight and spun around, babbling to each about how much they missed each other which made Gohan laugh as he said they saw each other last week.

Goten pointed over at them and after saying goodbyes to Tien and Yamcha, they ran over to them. Trunks hugged Krillin, happy that he came today. When he lived with the Sons, Bulma’s boy was over regularly and he would play with his other nephews when Gohan wasn’t busy studying and the man could spear some time as well. Krillin had never met such children with spunk and miles of ecstatic energy.

The four-year old boy then hugged Gohan, swinging himself from the young adult, “Hi Gohan! What are doing here?” His voice bright and filled with child-like mischief.

Gohan laughed and explained that he was here with his parents but wanted to go with uncle Krillin for the time being, that made Trunks look at him with his big blue eyes, “Can I come too uncle, pretty please?” He had his eyes set to puppy dog and rivaling Marron’s and Krillin couldn’t say no, even if he wanted to.

Once he said yes, Trunks squealed and so did Goten, now having his best friend with him. They all decided to walk somewhere else with Trunks resting on Gohan’s shoulders while Krillin was holding hands with Goten.

**\---**

The two young boys were talking most of the way, filling their walk with much needed humor. Goten was babbling to Krillin about their playdate and about seeing the baby soon.

“Is baby coming too uncle?” The boy asked him and that made Krillin think for a moment. He didn’t think to see with Bulma if 18 was coming, apparently his ex hasn’t appeared to one of these gatherings since they separated.

He answered the boy honestly, “I don’t know buddy. She’s with her mom this week, so it’s up for her to decided.” While his turn for Marron was coming up, starting Sunday and he couldn’t wait to see his baby. “But I’ll get her this week and we can have that playdate alright?” Goten smiled and nodded in an agreement.

Trunks pouted, “I wanna see the baby too.” Oh right, Trunks hadn’t meet Marron yet, mostly due to how Bulma’s schedule worked out. He, unlike, Goten wasn’t around when 18 was born and that made Krillin feel bad again.

Thinking for a moment, Krillin spoke, “Maybe you can come to for a visit and have the playdate with us? You can ask your mom about it and see what she says.” Trunks liked that idea and shouted in excitement.

Goten joined in, happy to have his friend included and hugged Krillin for the additional member of their playdate. “Gonna be so fun, with uncle Krillin, baby and Trunks too!” He sounded so thrilled to have people over.

The boy then blinked and addressed Gohan, “Are you gonna be there too big brother?” He stared up at him and that made the teen pause.

Shrugging, Gohan said, “Sure, I think I can convince mom to let me join, I wanna see the baby too.” Krillin had never met a teen this willing to see and be around smaller children but yet, his nephew was full of surprise, he should know.

“Yay! And now big brother, too!” Gohan and Krillin laughed at that and Trunks just giggled as Goten making a song about the playdate. They still walked around with now both the young boys singing about what they’re going to do at their playdate.

Trunks suddenly gasped and called out Krillin name’s, when he got the man’s attention, his heart froze. There’s was Lapis, walking in the same way with Marron in her arms and a baby bag on her shoulder. She looked nice in a tank long sleeve and blue jeans, his daughter wearing a bright pink dress with matching pink shoes, they both looked so nice. He really didn’t think she would come today.

She made eye contact with him and he had to resist the urge to run and Krillin smiled at her. 18 walked over to them and said hi to everybody, Marron joining in when she saw her daddy, leaning down and stretching out her arms to him.

Once taking his daughter, Krillin stared at 18, “I didn’t think you were coming, Bulma didn’t say you were.” Marron noticed Goten and smiled at him, making the boy smile back and started talking to her.

18 tucked her hair out of her face, “Usually I wouldn’t but I heard you were coming today and I…wanted to surprise you with Marron.” Her usual hardened blue eyes were softened when she mentioned their child and Krillin had to look away, he couldn’t handle it when 18 did things for him.

Shifting his daughter to a better position on his shoulder and he stared back at her, “Thanks but you shouldn’t have gone through all that trouble besides, I walked here today and—”

Blue eyes widened at him, “You walked here? Krillin do you know how dangerous that is, you should have asked someone to pick you up, you can get hurt like that.” She never liked it when he walked, argued that a bus was better than walking in the middle of the night, but it was sometimes he did since childhood.

Before he could open his mouth, 18 went on, “My brother is picking me up after this, you’re letting us take you home.” Krillin quickly shut his trap because he wasn’t getting out of it, his ex was a stubborn one and he nodded as it was the only way she would leave it alone.

Bulma finally popped out of where she was lurking around and called out to everyone, “Hey guys, dinner’s ready!”

_Oh, thank God._

**\---**

Krillin never felt so glad to have food in his mouth because it gave him an excuse to shut up without being rude. Also, Bulma had some good chefs and he would be a really rude guest if he didn’t enjoy, wouldn’t want that now?

“Where’s baby Marron, there’s she is!” He looked over to see Trunks and Goten playing with his daughter in the living room while she was in Gohan’s lap on the couch. All them had been playing before dinner was served and entertaining each other. She was giggling at the boys, reaching out to try and grab at them.

Goten of course was having a great time, those two always had a blast when Marron came over, indulging in whatever a toddler and baby find interesting together, that usually made some wild conversations.

Trunks surprised him, he knew that he was interested in meeting the baby but the fact that he was hugging and loving on her was something he didn’t expect. He wouldn’t call the boy introverted, but he seemed more comfortable around kids his age, like Goten or older, like Gohan. To be fair, this was the first baby he was around, but he did like it so far. 

He wasn’t complaining by any means, it was good for Marron to have other people be around her.

“Boys come to the table and eat; we don’t want to be rude now.” There was groaning heard from the smallest boys while Gohan said they’ll be right there; he gathered the boys and gave Marron back to Krillin.

Sweet Marron gurgled at him and patted at his face, making her dad kiss his chubby hands. Having his baby here with him was making him so happy and he couldn’t thank 18 enough for letting him have her early.

His daughter settled against his chest, sucking on her thumb as she laid her head on his shoulder. He patted her back as he ate, checking up on her whenever she moved and jerked but she was mostly fine.

“So Krillin, I heard from a certain young man that there’s a playdate coming up.” Bulma spoke up and the man said yeah there was, and his friend hummed, “Where’s it going to be then, I’m curious.”

He blinked in confusion, “Uhm…at Goku’s place, I think. Don’t know where else we would have it.” Krillin laughed to ease the awkwardness stirring in his stomach.

“Oh, I thought it would be at your house, you know since no one except 18 has seen it.” That didn’t sound like a good idea, he quickly said no and that the house wasn’t ready yet for anyone to see. Cutting out the part about the stranger attack seemed to be a smart move.

His friend narrowed her eyes at that but dropped it, making Krillin thankful for whatever divine intervention stopped her probing. After taking a quiet exhale, he focused back on his child who mostly had a great time munching on his shirt.

No more conversation were passed to Krillin for the rest of dinner and never did it feel so nice to kind of be in the background. 18 had given him a bottle to heat during everything and he fed Marron while everyone was eating, burping her when she was done.

Bulma said that before everyone left, she wanted to watch a movie, kid-friendly of course. Once people got comfortable with everyone tall siting on the couches while the kids and Krillin, including Gohan sat on the floor, she popped in the movie.

After being fed, Marron was sleepy and just nuzzled herself into her dad while the movie played, a pacifier in her mouth given by her mother. Trunks and Goten were laying on him too, actually quiet for once as they were sucked into the story.

Gohan was laying on his stomach and next to his baby brother and watched in silence, only making noise when something interested him. Seeing his oldest nephew relaxed warmed his heart, the boy was always so quiet, never knowing exactly how he was feeling.

While looking over his friends, him and 18 accidently stared at each other and Krillin ignored the pang that stabbed him. He smiled however, not wanting to make his ex feel like something was wrong, because there wasn’t it.

She smiled back, like she always did and that didn’t make him feel light, it shouldn’t at least. They weren’t together anymore, there’s should be a light inside of him because there wasn’t anything to feel light about.

He turned back to the screen, so he could move on with his life, he had to.

For the both of them.

**\---**

The night had finally ended, and it was time to leave. Krillin said goodbye to all of his friends with a sleeping Marron on his shoulder, watching as the Son family drove away with their sleeping kids, Tien and Yamcha leave for their own home and Bulma close her door to her house.

Him and 18 were outside waiting for her brothers to come and oh boy, it was awkward. It wasn’t like he was never alone with her, it just that being alone in a quiet area with her was making his stomach does flips like a gymnast.

“Thanks again for drive home and bringing Marron here today, it was really nice of you.” 18 said that it was no problem, and it was nice to see the man so happy. And she was right, it made him the most happiest to see his little girl.

“Besides, I did owe it to Bulma to come, I’ve been blowing her off when she’s been asking. I think she told me you were coming to spike my interest.” She laughed, folding her arms.

Krillin joined in, “She used Trunks for me, never could resist the calling of my nephews. We all our weakness don’t we.” They talked so more about their week and upcoming plans they had until a truck pulled up.

A dark-haired man with similar steel blue eyes poked his head out of the window, “Hey two, need a lift somewhere?”

**\---**

Krillin waved the twins off as they drove off, “Thanks again, you two! I’ll see you guys soon!” Once he saw them turn a street, he got out his keys and walked inside his house. A small part of his mind reminding him to water the plants once again.

He locked up behind him as he walked over to his daughters’ room. Marron, still in a deep sleep, was none the wiser to being changed into her pajamas and tucked into her crib. The father grabbed the baby monitor, turning it on and kissed his baby on the head before turning off the lights and closing the door.

Pleasantly exhausted from being social, he too headed off to bed. He changed into own pair of pajamas and climbed into bed after placing the baby monitor on his nightstand, ready to turn in for the night.

Despite his reserved about going out tonight, it was a really good to see everybody and it got his mind off what’s been plaguing him for the past week. He got to see the kids too and it always made him happy to see them doing well.

And the best part, he got to see his daughter. His little girl. He really should do something nice for 18 to pay her back somehow, oh well, he can think about it tomorrow.

Snuggling into his covers, he closed his eyes, letting the quiet of his house and the soft breathing of his daughter through the monitor be his guide into the realm of dreams, hoping for a quiet sleep this night.

**_____**

It was the next day, allowing father and daughter to spend time together. Marron woke him with her cries of hunger before the sun even came up, but the plus side was morning cuddles in daddy’s bed, so not all bad.

His daughter spent the morning playing with some of the toys Krillin brought her when she was born and watching some cartoons while he was busy cleaning up the house. She also was getting the hang of crawling now, so when she got bored, Krillin would have a little shadow follow him around. That also went for things that were laying around were a toy too, no matter how much Krillin tried to keep it away from her.

After changing her diaper, Krillin plopped her down on her mat, “Alright Marron, daddy will be right back. He needs to get something from his bedroom, be a good girl and stay on the mat okay.” She gurgled and hiccupped which Krillin took as a ‘yes.’

Moving as quickly as possible, he ran off to his room to look his computer charger, which somehow ended up under his bed before going back to the living room. Marron wasn’t on her mat anymore and now was patting at the sliding door. How the hell did she move so quickly?

She saw her daddy and babbled to him, turning back at the backyard, and tapping on the glass. Did she want to go outside? He picked her up and sat down on the mat with her in his lap, holding her up to face him.

“Marron I thought I told you stay on the mat, I thought you were listening to daddy.” He tried to use his stern voice but then she pouted at it, and he couldn’t really be mad right? She was just a baby.

He smiled as he held her back to his chest “Awww, you didn’t mean to upset daddy, didn’t you. You just wanted to see what was in the backyard because you’re so curious. Daddy’s little explorer, isn’t that right?” He kissed her all over her cheeks making her giggle. 

**\---**

Nap time soon followed for his daughter and Krillin decided to relax on the couch for the time being. While Marron wasn’t the most active baby in the world, she still needed attention and wanted his attention in the same breath. Also, they had a few incidents with her crawling in places she isn’t supposed to be, like a good girl does. She even went back to the door again, as if she were looking for something.

He sighed and leaned into the couch, humming as he closed his eyes. Tiredness began to fill him, and he found himself dozing off in the middle of the day. Who would it hurt to nap with his daughter, he thought he deserved it.

Waking up, he noticed the sun was starting to go down and that Marron was still asleep. Odd, she wasn’t that hard of sleeper, he should go and check up on her. As he was leaning forward on the couch to stretch, his eyes went over to sliding door and he screamed.

There was the wolf again, standing as still as a board outside. Sharp amber eyes were staring directly at him, watching as Krillin moved around and not panic because _holy fuck there was a wolf in his backyard again._

_Where the hell was it coming from?_

This was a new problem, like a fresh out the factory new, wait…was that what Marron saw? He looked back at it and it was still staring at him, not having moved an inch since it locked on him. He would like to take note, how much bigger this thing was from your average wolf, which you know, is not concerning at all.

His new visitor finally moved, stepping closer to the glass, and tapping its nose, as if to sniff. Slowly but surely, Krillin scooted across his carpet until he was face-to-face with the animal, who finally lifted it face from the glass to stare at him.

“Uhhh…hello there.” Not a human Krillin, doesn’t understand English but you know, it didn’t matter, “I haven’t seen you around these woods.” Trying not to flinch at his own terrible joke, he sighed and stared back at the thing.

“Look…this is like the second time I’ve seen you and you’re creeping me out.” Silence was the answer and a slow wag of fluffy tail, if wolves were anything like dogs, tail wagging was a good thing. Alright, not angry, or aggressive but still creepy and ominous.

Titling his head, he placed a hand on glass and watched in surprise as the wolf pressed it head against his hand. Wolves weren’t known for entertaining humans or better yet, being anywhere close to humans.

Removing his hand, he stared at the wolf and before he could open his mouth, Marron started crying so loudly it traveled from both the monitor and her room. The wolf turned and ran off in the deeper woods and Krillin blinked before registering that his daughter needed him. Staring at the plentiful woods, no trace of the animal seemed to even be there.

That was odd.

**\---**

Him and Marron were cuddling together on the couch as it was now night, watching some television to unwind after the day. His daughter was laying against his chest, chubby fingers in her mouth and attention directly on the screen.

They’ve been at it for about an hour now and Krillin never seen his daughter so entertained by bright colors and people talking in his life, but she looked so cute. Her non spit hand was on his shirt, a death-like grip on it to make sure he didn’t leave.

Marron had been a good girl for the rest of the day, still crawling like a champ but decided that following her dad was more exciting than the cabinets. Krillin decided to give her a treat in the form of ice-cream which was happily enjoyed by both baby and father even thought a messy daughter was the adorable outcome.

Now they were just having time together and Krillin wouldn’t have it any other way, nuzzling his face into her blond scuff of hair. The hours had passed since the wolf incident and the man hadn’t seen it since, he hoped that it wouldn’t come back. While it wasn’t a direct threat to anyone, he didn’t think a wolf was good thing to have around his child.

And something told him Marron wouldn’t see the harm in having the animal around, being the little sweetheart that she was. 18 and him did notice she had an interest in things tinier or bigger than her and even things that could maul, so no wolf. He stared down at his daughter and kissed her on the forehead, making her giggle and swat at him.

Kissing her so more, a feeling washed over him, and it was nothing positive either. He looked over and he forget to close the blinds, again. Something about staring into pitch blackness creeped him out and was the worst thing about moving in here, damn it he needed to get a light back there.

Irritated that he had to move, he scooted his daughter off him and sat her against the couch while he walked over to close the blinds, briefly wondering if that wolf was still out there. He was met with the pouting of his daughter as she reached out for him.

“Awww poor baby, daddy interrupted cuddle time, I’m so sorry.” She babbled to him when he put her back in his arms and grabbed on to his shirt while giving him a baby-faced glare. That made her look even more like a cutie and he told her that as she snuggled herself back to his chest.

Curling around his baby, he turned his attention to the show and the strange feeling invading his stomach was gone for the moment and he indulged in the peace he was given.

**_____**

The morning after proved to be more interesting as Marron woke up at a decent time but was even more cuddlier mood than usual. They spent most of the morning the same, but a certain little girl just wanted to be under him most of the time. Wanting to see him or be held all of the time.

Even in naptime had to be with him, crying whenever he tried to move and work on something when she finally fell asleep because she would only nap on his chest. She especially hated it when he left the room for anything and would use her superior crawling skills to follow him to sternly chatter at him for leaving her.

Lunchtime was no exception as Marron already had her bottle, she wanted to stay in her highchair to be with her dad. She wanted to held at first but since he had to use the stove, that had to wait until he was finished, which got him pouted at. He hummed to himself as music he choose from his phone played through a small speaker he had, which calmed Marron down enough to not upset.

Cutting up some vegetables and giving small bits of it to his child, he enjoyed the peace that was bringing brought to him. Glancing at his daughter, he said, “Give daddy a few minutes okay and we can watch those movies we like, how does that sound?”

Gurgles were his answer as he dumped sliced broccoli and peppers into the pan, “That’s a good girl, now just be patience, alright?” Another round of noises were given, as music started playing, distracting his daughter.

_I have never known peace  
Like the damp grass that yields to me  
I have never known hunger  
Like these insects that feast on me_

Odd, he didn’t know this song either, but his baby seemed to like it. 18 really didn’t like his type of music, he was more drawn to slow songs, songs that talked about death, melancholy, that sort of things. Knowing that his daughter could be drawn to it as well was nice to think about. It did have a nice tone to it, making Krillin sway slowly as the music continued.

_I have never known sleep  
Like this slumber that creeps to me_ _  
_ _I have never known colour  
Like this morning reveals to me_

The aroma of cooked vegetables filled the kitchen featuring babbles by Marron. She was telling him something important and Krillin listened intently, agreeing with what she had to say, even if she kept making a tapping sound against her chair.

He looked over when he heard her laughing and it made him raise an eyebrow when she was staring at something in the living room. The wall of the kitchen some part of the room and unfortunately, where the stove was placed.

_And you haven't moved an inch  
Such that I would not know_ _  
If you sleep always like this  
The flesh calmly going cold _

“What are you looking at baby, a bird or some….” Sharp tapping returned and it wasn’t Marron this time because her hands were flat on the chair and she was giggling, odd. It started up again making him turn the stove to low and walked over to where sight of the sliding door met.

He froze as him and Marron were staring at a gigantic black wolf _tapping_ against the doorknob causing the knob on the inside to jiggle, as if trying to see if it was open. His daughter cooed, trying to talk to it.

_ And they'd find us in a week  
_ _When the cattle show fear_ _  
After the insects have made their claim  
After the foxes have known our taste  
I'd be home with you, I'd be home with you... _

It finally noticed Krillin, stop tapping at the door to stare directly at him. And again, an odd feeling wrapped itself in his stomach, what was it doing here, how long was it standing at the door watching the both of them.

But then, it tapped its head against the glass like yesterday and a strange thought crossed him, did it want them to come closer, like it was trying to persuade them to be around it. Marron seemed interested in the idea as she was trying to wiggle herself out of the chair to meet it, whining at her dad to get her out.

_ They'd find us in a week (We lay here for years or for hours)  
When the weather gets hot (So long we become the flowers)  
And they'd find us in a week (We lay here for years or for hours)  
When the cattle show fear (So long we become the flowers) _

_No. NO. **NO.**_ Finding his footing, he stomped over to the door and getting one more look at bright amber eyes, he pulled the blinds close once more. This wasn’t going to be a thing goddamn it. That made Marron cry because she wanted to see the wolf and she raised her arms to her father to take her into his arms.

_ And they'd find us in a week  
_ _When the buzzards get loud_ _  
_ _ After the insects have made their claim _ _  
After the foxes have known our taste _

There was the smell of burning vegetables poisoned the room as it had become charred and lunch was ruined but it was background noise as Krillin comforted his child. Bouncing her around until her cries quieted into whimpers, hiding her face in her father’s shirt matched with her tight grip on his neck.

Time soon passed, Marron had quieted down fully but when Krillin tried to put her down to check the door, she immediately started up again. “It’ll only be a second Marron; daddy would be right back. Come on, sweetheart, let go of daddy.” Grabbing at her little arms made her shout and tighten even harder, making him sigh.

He rubbed her back while glancing over the door, no longer hearing the tapping anymore. It had to be gone by now and it wasn’t important if Marron’s drying tears had something to say about. She was muttering against his shirt, shaking her head as if to tell him no.

Kissing at her forehead, he cooed at her, “It’s okay baby, daddy’s not going anywhere, no is taking him from his Marron.” He’ll check later it wasn’t what he needed to deal with right now, his child needed him, he’ll stay with his baby until the end of time.

_After the raven has had his say_ _  
I'd be home with you, I'd be home with you  
I'd be home with you, I'd be home with you  
I'd be home with you, I'd be home with you_

**\---**

Krillin was exhausted but he needed to do get a different opinion, like yesterday. When Marron finally calmed down enough to let her daddy check, there was nothing behind the blinds meaning that the wolf had left, again.

And there was one person he knew could get him so grounding and he was dialing them right now. Shifting Marron on another hip as she held on to him, trying to grab at him to get his attention. He quietly scolded her before the phone got picked up.

“Hello, Krillin?” A monotone voice answered and that was exactly what he needed making him smile.

Clearing his throat, he responded, “Uhhh…hey 16, how have you’ve been buddy?” He remembered when he met the gentle giant that was Lapis’ brother. A very sweet and quiet man despite his large size wouldn’t hurt a soul without reason and Krillin trusted the man.

“I am well, is everything alright with you and Marron. 18 is not here right now but if you need anything, I can be of assistance.” And he didn’t doubt that for a minute but that’s not what he needed right now.

Swallowing a groan when Marron tugged at his hair to push herself higher on his hip, he continued, “We’re fine but I need your advice on something…animal related.” He reiterated what happened for the past few days and asked him point blank what he should do.

16 hummed over the phone, “You’ve said that the wolf hasn’t been violent, and you are sure its tail was wagging.” Krillin answered yes, making 16 hum, “That’s very unusual and if you have never feed it than it really shouldn’t bother you. Wolves usually leave humans alone.” 16 said that he could babysit Marron this week while he worked to see if the wolf came back.

He thanked the man and hung up, looking at his baby, “Well at least we get to see uncle 16 this week, don’t we sweetie.” Looking back at over his destroyed lunch, he decided to just spend time with his daughter, they needed a break, didn’t they? Clean up wasn’t that hard and he at least saved the pan while Marron sat at her mat, watching him. She was really happy when he sat down with her and crawled her way into his lap as he turned on the TV.

Like he said, they needed a break.

**\---**

For the mess of lunch, the two spent the rest of the day watching whatever came to mind, Krillin deciding to order out instead of cooking because while yes, having home-cook meals every day had the charm but screw charm, he wanted something that was terrible for him.

That also meant more ice-cream for the two, which they indulged themselves into after dinner. Marron seemed to have forgotten the wolf and didn’t go looking for it, deciding that staying with her daddy and watching their shows was what she wanted to do.

Currently, Krillin was on his laptop typing away on a search engine with his baby laid against his chest as she patted at his chest. While 16 was a big help, the man still needed to understand what the hell was going on with him before he had work in the morning, maybe to set up anything to stop the visits.

After searching up ‘Wolf behaviors’ and what he got was certain articles about wolves, apparently wild wolves avoid humans like the plague but that definitely wasn’t what his wolf was doing, if today was any example.

If anything, it seemed the wolf wanted him to know that it was there. And he had wolves came but they always left without much fuss and never seemed to come back either, which was normal behavior. He usually ignored them and they in turn, ignored him.

Unless this was a captive wolf that was realized into the wood, which he could see since West City did see some weirdos. But even then, it shouldn’t be this willing to get his attention and annoyance was understating feeling. Some more searching led him to something weird…nothing really intelligent or groundbreaking but this weird sentence kept repeated when he looked up relationships between human and wolves.

 **“The wolf only needs enough luck to find you once.”** Well that’s not fucking ominous, thanks Emily.

Giving up and pretty annoyed from not getting direct answer, he shut it and noticed that Marron was fast asleep and drooling on him. She must have been tuckered out from all the excitement because it was bit early for bedtime, but she looked so peaceful that he’d let it slide this once.

Quietly closing the door to her bedroom after putting her down in her crib, he decided to follow suit because they both needed it. Not brushing his hair for the second day in a row because the brush hurt him, wasn’t really worth it and he was too lazy was the justification as he face planted in bed.

He felt like a train hit him at full speed, emotions drained and he was more confused than ever. A second week of nonsense seemed unfair and not even the universe could be that heartless, right? He hoped not. Dragging the covers up to his chest, he stared at the ceiling while the noise outside buzzed, letting his lull him to sleep.

Before sleep over came him, one thought highlighted in his mind. _Here’s to hoping for a better week, it can’t get worse than this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just write 7k chapters back-to-back because now we’re getting into heavy content and material…yes, yes, I am. Enjoy hope you enjoyed and see you guys in a month

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what is happening with this story or when it’ll gets updated, it’ll probably around maybe a few weeks after but could be at the same time as Stars fanfic, if I wanna kill God. Well anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
